


Of Medievals And Medicine.

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-23
Updated: 2006-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre and Trowa join the Society for Creative Anachronisms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Medievals And Medicine.

Trowa had known he was in trouble the moment he opened the door of the apartment. Sitting on the table was a bag from his favorite Italian restaurant and Quatre was wearing /that/ smile. The one that said 'I have this great idea that you are not going to like'. He'd been subjected to this before. He and Quatre had started dating in high school and become lovers in college. Now, both in their last year of school they were sharing an apartment and deeply committed to each other.

Quatre was majoring in history while Trowa had taken a completely different route. Majoring in mechanical engineering. It was this love of all things historical that had led them to the park that evening to check out the reenactment society Quatre had gotten an earful about. Trowa allowed himself to be dragged along for the price of a good meal and the promise of hot sweaty sex after. His curiosity whetted and his appetites sated they made their way to the park for fighter practice.

As soon as he saw the group of fencers Trowa knew it was all over. Hurriedly he steered Quatre towards the belly dancers hoping to distract him, but it was too late. Quatre's eyes lit up and he dragged a mildly protesting Trowa behind him to see what it was all about. Quatre had always been fascinated by swords and fencing. The idea of being able to learn swordsmanship and compete was too much for him to pass up.

That had been two years ago, almost to the day, Trowa mused as he leaned against the wall in the emergency room. He'd warned Quatre that his last opponent, one Dorothy Catalonia had a reputation for fighting dirty, but his lover had just shrugged it off reminding him that there were rules that were expected to be followed and Dorothy had been competing within the SCA for quite a few years.

It hadn't been a big surprise to Trowa when somehow in the middle of their bout that Dorothy had managed to gain the upper hand and in doing so pressed Quatre back so he'd fallen over a bale of hay that surrounded the ring. He'd heard the snap when Quatre landed and seen his lover holding his arm to his body.  
The door to the back treatment area opened and Quatre emerged leaning heavily on the arm of a nurse. He was pale and his eyes were glazed over from the pain medication he'd been given. Quickly Trowa crossed the room and wrapped his arm around Quatre's waist, listening with half an ear as the nurse went through the written instructions for his care.

Quatre leaned heavily against him as they walked out to the car, his movements jerky and uncoordinated. As Trowa helped him into the front seat and then closed the door, he decided that Miss. Catalonia needed to be taught a lesson and he was just the man to do it.


End file.
